rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nicholas St. North
Nicholas St. North, otherwise known as Santa Claus, is the Guardian of Wonder. He resides in his workshop located at the North Pole along with his Elves and Yetis. Appearance Nicholas St. North, often shortened to North, is a large man both in height and in body. Unlike more traditional images of Santa Clause, he is a large, immense, muscularly built (most notably his strong shoulders and arms), and stocky Russian man, both in height and in body: tall, buff, and a little slightly rotund at his waist, less than his traditional images. His most notable features are his bright twinkling sapphire blue eyes, thick black eyebrows, crooked nose, long white hair, mustache, and large thick snowy beard, and rounded rosy red cheeks. His clothing, although red, does not feature the traditional white of Santa Clause. Instead, he has a thick long red winter coat/cloak trimmed in black fur covering his red plaid vest, both which have light designs similar to his tattoos, a gold ring on his right thumb, red and brown plaid sash, black cassock-style pants, and black fur boots. Finally, instead of a traditional Santa Hat, North has a thick black fur ushanka. One of North's most notable features are the tattoos that he has on his forearms. These tattoos contain not only boxed images but the words 'Naughty', which is tattooed on his right arm, and 'Nice', which is tattooed on his left arm, and he often uses them in reference to the lists that he makes to track all of the good girls and boys receiving presents each year. Finally, when he is ready for action, he can be seen with two swords strapped to his waist for easy access. Personality North is a complex individual with a series of personality traits, but is none the less a warrior with a heart of gold. As he explains to Jack Frost in the film, everyone has a center that is covered by layers of personality. North is often seen as an Intimidating and Fearless individual, often stemming from his warrior spirit. He is determined, fierce, demanding, impulsive and a lively Guardian; whatever he does, he makes it larger than life and does it with confidence and leadership. This often can be attributed to his appearance, as first appearing much more like a warrior than like Ole' St. Nick. For North, nothing is impossible and anything is possible as long as one believes in it. Underneath his fearless exterior, North is then seen as positively, "Down right" Jolly, taking everything in life as something fun and happy to partake in. This can be seen when he is helping Toothiana collect teeth, as he begins to make a game and competition out of the process by challenging the other Guardians to race while they are doing this. Underneath his jolly nature, North is then seen as Mysterious figure. This can be seen because of his many surprises he gives throughout the film. He surprises others with his fighting ability, and his knowledge of what is going on around the world. Due to his heart of gold, he is a fierce defender of children and their innocence, and that is why underneath his mysterious nature, he is shown to be Caring. This is perhaps one of the strongest traits seen in him because he is a Guardian of Childhood. He always keeps others in mind first, and is often portrayed as a father figure to Jack and others. His awareness of others and ability to support them goes far beyond his other traits, and despite how much he is able to intimidate others, he will always be caring and supportive. He also has a tendency to mistake sarcasm (such as when Jack expressed his discomfort for "being shoved into an old bag, then tossed through a magic portal"). Finally, his center is considered Wonder, and that is the idea that he is a creature of wonder. His ability to see wonder in everything in the world, to see what others cannot, establishes his ability to ciltivate wonder through working as Santa Clause. As long as he is able to wonder about the world around him, he is able to bring wonder out from others as well. Fans often like comparing North to King Fergus and Stoick the Vast, all be it wiser and warm-hearted then the others. Powers and Abilities Being Santa Claus and the Guardian of Wonder, North has many powers and skills, that have a connection with both his fable and legends of him. For his role as the Guardian of Wonder, North has the ability to find wonder in everything around him even when others cannot, which helps him in his creation of toys and inventions. It also boosts his faith in others and resolve, and helps him be jolly and a little childish but gives him a unique insight into others. He also has the power of spreading wonder through his toys, being able to create enough toys and deliver them to the children of the world on Christmas Eve. North is a creative genius, a great master craftsman, inventor, engineer, mechanic, and toymaker and can create amazing toys and inventions that have the power of spreading wonder, as well as invent magical tools and objects, even carving toy designs from ice. In the original books, the Guardian of Time, Ombric Shalazar, both taught and tutored North in the art of magic. Where he was able to become a great master wizard which that Ombric, himself, tell North that he as surpassed him. North combines his magic with science for his toys making. Which is how he is able to fill them with wonders of joy for children, along with a few of his inventions that bring amazing results. Like the Globe of the World in his workshop, his portal creating Snow Globes (that allow him to deliver his magical crafted toys in one night by telling them where in the world he could like to go), and his famous reindeer-pulled sleigh. While many of his inventions have their own magic, North's sleigh can long fly when he places his own magic in it to help the reindeer fly and pull the heavy weighted sleigh around the world, without his magical assistance both sleigh and reindeer can't get off the ground. North's large form, being known as the brawn of the bunch and constantly works with large heavy blocks of ice for his toymaking, strongly indicates that North is a strong, as well as a powerful man. While he is strong and can use his strength for combat, North prefers to wield weapons instead of using his own fists. He can fluently speak to Yetis and Elves and to his reindeer and can teleport through fireplaces to nearby chimneys and vice versa. As the Overseer of Christmas, he also has his Naughty and Nice Lists imprinted on his arms as somewhat runes, which he can handle at any time, check to see what child goes on which list, know whether a child is awake or asleep, and even remove a name from either. For over hundreds - or even thousands - of years, he has led the Guardians into battle against forces with great leadership, and he is known to be very cunning and intuitive in battle. Weapons North is an expert swordsman and magician. His weapons of choice, dual curved scimitar saber/blades, which provide him with adaptability to fight multiple enemies in his path. Having been declared a master swordsman, in the books his skills lead him to receive the legendary relic sword from Tsar Lunar XII, the Man in the Moon. This sword capable of injuring Pitch. In terms of being a magician, North is able to use his magic not only for the creation of toys but also in his magical inventions, such as his many mystical Snow Globes that are used to travel the world. North uses the Snow Globes as a way of teleportation from city to city, as they help him to deliver presents in one day as a faster form of transportation for his sleigh. The Snow Globes give the user and multiple additional individuals a way of teleporting to any part of the world in seconds; just shake the globe to get it powered up, then tell the Snow Globe the place you’d like to visit and a picture of the said place will appear in the Snow Globe. After that, just throw the Snow Globe and it will shatter into a rainbow vortex portal and you just jump in before it closes. However, if a Snow Globe was used, it cannot be re-used again, which is why North always carries more than one. He also has a dozen red bags, called Infinity Bags, which can hold anything that is placed inside of them, no matter how much, and stays the same shape; though they still weigh as much as the items placed inside. he mostly uses these when delivering toys, but he has also been seen using them to collect teeth and stuffing Jack into one. He has his great automated sleigh, which is a cross between a snowmobile, carriage, sleigh, and an F-14 jet fighter, and is pulled by nine huge reindeer. It has stabilizer wings on the sides, three rows of seats in the back, a drivers chair that can magnetically adhere the driver and passengers so that they won’t fall off, a trunk that the Infinity Bags can be stored into, two pairs of skis for extra speed, and a fully functioning positioning globe that can tell him where he is at all times and is also like a smaller version of the Globe of Belief. In The Guardians of Childhood book series, North is shown using a wide variety of other swords that he has acquired or forged over the years. In Nicholas St. North and the Battle of the Nightmare King, North faces off against Pitch, who has taken possession over the village's bear. North throws six daggers at the Bear and finishes it off with his sabers, the Rare two-handed Polish Keep Sweeper. With the help of Robot Djinni's, North then crafts various swords and daggers, from the remains of a meteor that marked the findings of Santoff Claussen. Three of these new weapons included; The Tickler, a long sword; the Royal Salvic Hacker, a broad sword; and the Ottoman Field Cleaver, a curved sword. At the end of the Battle of the Nightmare King, MiM bestows onto North, one of the relics of the Moon Clipper, King Tsar's XI Sword, one of the few weapons capable of injuring Pitch. He uses this sword for the remainder of the series. The sword itself is of unusual design and capable of changing both its form and material. Made of alien metal, the sword would shift from iron to steel to even metal that is not known on Earth. It could also become highly magnetic or glow like sunlight or moonlight, and even change in shape depending on the needs of the wielder in battle. While heavy in appearance the sword is light in the wielder's hand. The handle is coated in jewels and etched into the handle is a handsome script that reads "Tsar Lunar XI". On the blade is a golden orb that glowed and on its tip is a crescent moon. The orb can also open to reveal a map of earth with four jewels on it, each one for another piece of the Moon Clipper and it is by using this map that the Guardians are able to locate the other artifacts. The sword is capable of cutting through boulders, jumping into the owner's hand and making the them invincible in battle. However, the sword is not for mere fighting, within it holds many secrets of the Golden Age, and who ever wields the sword will be granted great learning, wisdom and courage. In reality it is the sword that guides the user, not the other way around, leading it's owner into a guard or thrust. It will also not kill or wound those of pure heart, as shown when Pitch tried to use the sword against North. It is theorized that North may have duplicated this sword into the two that are seen in the movie, however this is not known to be true or not. Role in the Crossover North is a very popular character that is placed in the Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons universe. More often than not, he is seen as a fatherly figure that takes on the role of a leader, guide, and support figure to the Big Four. Because of the impact he has on Jack Frost, he often takes on the same role with the other members of the group. Relationships The Big Four Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Many authors have shown North to have a very strong relationship with Hiccup. This is often portrayed through a respect for Hiccup's creative mind, both having a common interest with inventions. North also may be impressed with Hiccup's sense of wonder in terms of seeing wonder in the form of Dragons. This expands into North becoming a mentor type towards Hiccup, assisting the Viking with crafting as well as providing him with some magic advice and suggestions. Jack Frost In the Rise of the Guardians film, North is a Guardian along with Jack, and therefore establishes a strong bond with the winter spirit. Jack and North are friendly towards each other possibly due to the fact they both (on different levels) represent Winter and Christmas. He is often seen as the fatherly figure that is missing in Jack's current life, being the one to persuade Jack into assisting the Guardians despite Jack's reluctance to join them. Out of all the Guardians, North shows the most faith in Jack has a firm belief in Jack's ability to become a Guardian, teaching him about what every Guardian must discover for him or herself, their center, providing an example by explaining his own center, Wonder. He also guides him towards finding his own center even when others seem to lose faith in the spirit. Jack, in turn, has a sense of respect for North, hinting at a desire to break into his workshop to possibly find more about what the Guardian does. North is very protective and supportive of Jack, becoming both a close friend/ally to the spirit as well as a father figure and mentoring force to the wintry trickster. Outside of their film relationship, North is always shown as being close to Jack, some going as far as to place North as Jack's father or step-father. This may be a result of the fans wanting them to maintain a family type relationship, or simply loving the interactions the two have and how North is always helping Jack out. North is often shown as encouraging Jack's fun nature, although he is quick to step in and help Jack stay on the right path. Merida DunBroch Not many stories have expanded on a relationship between North and Merida, as she is the least likely of the Big Four to jump into North's workshop. However, many do believe that North would interact with Merida on a level of courage and fighting. Both feature warrior spirits that contrast with their seeming nature, and would be able to discuss the ability to fight for what is right and to move beyond the expectations that others have with them. North would also be able to recognize the wonder that Merida holds in her life, and possibly foster it as he communicates with the girl. Rapunzel Corona Rapunzel seems to be a character that would get along with North, as she possesses many traits that focus around her wonder for the world around her. She looks at the world around her with child-like eyes because she has never seen the world outside of her tower, and her excitement is something that North could easily participate with. It is easy to believe that North would encourage her wonder by providing her gifts and possibly taking her to explore the world. Many mockup artists love to feature her exploring North's Workshop, believing that, from her limited interaction with the outside world, she would find a large fascination with the elves and the Yetis. Many stories also take to having North evolve into a father-like figure for the girl, considering she is missing one in her life. He often helps by leading her through the harder times in her life, such as dealing with Gothel not being her true mother or dealing with the trauma of losing her hair. In the end, he is often there for her as a father would be for his daughter. Other Guardians E. Aster Bunnymund While North and Bunnymund are friends and allies, that have known each other for years, they are also rivals. Due to their countless argues of which one of their holidays are more important, Christmas or Easter. When North had imitated, for one, that Easter was more important, as they needed the approaching holiday to restore the children's fading beliefs in them, Bunny was pleased to hear his friend said it. In the original books, Bunnymund used special chocolate to save North's life. Toothiana As fellow Guardians of Childhood, North and Tooth are friends and allies. North coming up a plan to Tooth's being disbelieved in, gathering the teeth themselves, shows that he seems to care for the Guardian of Memories. This is why fans tend to ship them. Sanderson Mansnoozie As fellow Guardians of Childhood, North and Sandy are friends and allies. When Pitch's dark sand arrow killed Sandy and North and the others tried to reach their friend, Pitch had his Nightmares prevent them from reaching him. North hosted Sandy's memorial at his workshop so he, Bunny and Tooth mourn the death of his friend. When Sandy as brought back to life, through the children's restored belief, North and the other guardians leaped for joy as well as the Guardian of Wonder lifting their revived dream making friend into the air. Comparison to the Books Physical Appearence and Personality In the beginning of the original books, North (in his adult youth) was a tall and muscular with brown hair and a mustache with a short pointed goatee. His clothing was of a black fur hat, that goes with the fur that is trimmed on the cuffs of his long red coat, that sits on top of his blue shirt and walked around in black boots. While he strapped several of his swords on both his waist and back. As time went on, North's hair grew white and became more rotund. Role in the Books Superficially, North can be considered the main protagonist of the original Guardians of Childhood series. Concept Art (Concept Art sketched and submitted for original film is credited to Takao Noguchi, Ryan O'Loughlin, Dave Derrick, Louie del Carmen, Nate Wragg and Christian Appelhans) rise_of_the_guardians_art_character_design_143.jpg rise_of_the_guardians_art_character_design_31e.jpg 640px-Christian_Scheurer_North_Concept_art_03.png 487px-Christian_Scheurer_North_Concept_art_02.png 640px-Christian_Scheurer_Jack_North_Sandy_Concept_art.png 640px-Christian_Scheurer_North_Concept_art_04.png 640px-Christian_Scheurer_North_Concept_art.png Tumblr_me8kiiZSpw1qgeskro1_1280.jpg rise_of_the_guardians_art_character_design_06a.jpg Category:Rise of the Guardians Category:Rise of the Guardians Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Guardians of Childhood Category:Immortals Category:Guardians of Childhood Characters Category:Warriors